


I’ll Come Back Soon (Leon Kennedy x Reader)

by evil_resident



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Drama, F/M, Game: Resident Evil 4, One Shot, Romance, Sad Leon S. Kennedy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_resident/pseuds/evil_resident
Summary: Leon and you try to come to terms with the bearing of bad news.
Relationships: DC/Leon Kennedy, Leon S. Kennedy & You, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	I’ll Come Back Soon (Leon Kennedy x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after RE2. I envision this as RE4’s Leon. Also changed the typical location so to take away attention from his "mission". But you can envision any version you want! :-)

You were sprawled out on the couch, watching a show on TV you barely payed attention to. You were watching it, but you weren’t _watching_ it. 

  
  
You wanted to watch him walk in, greet him with a smile at 3 am. Ever since Leon came back from his business trip a week ago, you’ve been staying up waiting for him. He was gone for a month!

You had to bask in his presence, you didn’t know when his next mission would be.

As a survivor of Raccoon City, you were recruited by the World Health Organization due to your Bachelors. Working for them, you were able to stay in one location. But with Leon as a special agent, wherever the world needed him, he went. 

Whether he liked it or not.

_Clink-clink._

The door! You heard keys shuffling outside the door, and you knew it was him trying to get inside.

With a smile, you turned the door handle, and slowly revealed an exhausted male.

Leon’s blue eyes widened in surprise as you leapt into his arms.

”Y/n! Why are you still up? It’s almost 4.”   
  


“Oh hush! I just wanted to see you come home.” You nuzzled your face into his chest as his arms wrapped around you.   
  


He rested his chin on your head, and you heard him sigh.

”You must be tired, let’s go to bed.” You said.

As you turned away, he pulled your wrist. You leaned back into him as he surrounded you in his arms again.

  
“You oka-“ 

”I’m going to South America tomorrow.” He whispered.   
  


_What?  
  
_

Time stopped. It must have, your blood was boiling, face hot. You felt your stomach sink into itself.

Your voice was so small, you couldn’t even verbalize your own thoughts.

”Wh-what? Leon...?” You felt tears welding up. _Not again. Not this time._

You didn’t even want details, he would have to go no matter what.   
  


“I’m leaving tomorrow. I’m not sure when I’ll be back. I can only hope it’ll be three weeks, tops.” He muttered into your neck.

After what felt like hours, you slowly pulled his hands off of you, and faced him. 

His eyebrows furrowed as he saw the tears that welled up in your eyes, threatening to spill any second. Pain swelled in his throat, he struggled to swallow. He hated seeing you like this.

_I just got him back. He was finally home so ...why can’t he stay with me? W_ _hy does he have to leave me again?_ _  
_

  
You gripped the back of his shirt as you burrowed your face in his chest.

“Don’t cry, Y/n.” He chuckled.   
  


He made light of it now, but he knew what it meant. It meant another mission of unpredictable circumstances. Death at every corner, his own life on the line. But you wouldn’t know that, he legally couldn’t tell you anything.

You knew that, so you didn’t bother to ask. 

  
  
“I know you’ll be just fine but...Don’t die on me.”

In Raccoon City, you were there to save his ass. Granted, he helped you out many times, but you were able to do just as much.

_”Don’t die Leon._ ”

  
He didn’t say anything for a moment, struggling to find the words. He hated saying them, saying things his comrades have told him. Saying things his comrades have broken. He does believe in himself, but knows death is inevitable for everyone. It’s only a matter of time before something gets him.

”I’ll come back. I promise. You know that I’d do anything to see you again, so don’t doubt me.”   
  


  
He pulls away, and walks to the kitchen island.

You wipe your tears as you watch him take off his belt, putting away his knife, his gun, keys, wallet, whatever carries him into the next day.   
  


You regain your composure, not wanting to guilt him for something he can’t control.

”I know you will. So, try not to get into too much trouble.” You laugh. His stern eyes softened, and he smirked. He knew you too well, inside you were close to livid, but you put up a kind front for him.

He’d never take that for granted.   
  


You slip into bed, the silk of your comforter dawning reality on you.   
  


_He won’t be here tomorrow. For however long it will be, I will have to go to bed alone again. More nights of stressing whether or not he’s alive._

_  
No more tackling him when he opens the door, and no more coming home to “Look who’s back!” from him._

You feel him slide into bed next to you, his warm arms wrap around your frame, face embedded in the crook of your neck.

  
Your eyelids closed as if weights pulled them down to the beat of Leon’s calloused fingers tapping against your skin.  
  


“You’ll do another great job, Agent Kennedy. No matter what your mission may be.”

_You know he’ll come home soon._


End file.
